


not official

by RAYrificTy



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: GBG - Freeform, I hope this isnt super ooc, M/M, The Misfits, also i didnt really double check this so there may be a few spelling errors and whatnot, fitz on the tele, gay baby gang - Freeform, im putting this as general audiences bc there's no cursing or anything, lowercase on purpose, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYrificTy/pseuds/RAYrificTy
Summary: the two were dancing around their feelings, until one spoke up





	not official

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is from a month or two ago, ig i forgot to post it here 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this short thing úwù
> 
> (also i apologize if this is formatted oddly, im posting this from my phone)

“what are we?”

cam asked quietly, laying in his bed. he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over the lines of paint that were visible on it.

“hm?”

a puzzled sound came from toby, who was laying next to him. he didn’t hear him.

“what are we?” cam repeated, hesitant to look over at toby. they were best friends, but now neither of them knew.

everyone had thought it was obvious. it being their feelings for one another.

neither had ever spoke about it, or questioned anything.

one day they was close best friends. the next day, they were cuddled up in cam’s room at seven am watching lame movies. legs in a tangled mess, pillows thrown in different directions on the bed. it was nice.

however, nothing was ever said. nothing was official.

“we can be whatever you want fitzy,” toby replied, glancing over in his direction.

reluctantly, cam looked over at toby.

blue eyes met blue.

they had been dancing around this conversation for a long time. too long.

was it because of nerves? the risk of making things awkward? neither knew.

“what do you want to be?”

toby blinked. “uh. are there options?”

cam thought for a moment. “we could remain best friends. or, you could be my boyfriend— if you wanted to be, of course.” he responded, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

pursing his lips, toby asked: “would you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“yes—“ cam answered almost immediately. “would you want to be my boyfriend?” a nervous tone was evident in his voice.

toby chuckled. “sounds good to me cam,” he smiled. “does that mean i can kiss you now?”

a grin made its way onto cam’s lips as he sat up. he turned to face himself towards toby and leaned in.

“definitely.” 


End file.
